Children of the Cathedral
The Children of the Cathedral, also known as the Order of the Cathedra'''l or the '''Cathedral Cult, was a post-war religious philosophical-like organization/cult that acted as the religious arm of Unity, the organization of the Master, and was used to spread his philosophy and ideology across the Core Region in the post-war west coast. Overview The Children of the Cathedral was established in 2132 by the Master as a means of spreading his belief in unifying humanity through coverting the species into Super Mutants using the Forced Evolutionary Virus. In order to lure in humans, he had the religious order formed and based within the Core Region where they would traverse the wasteland and gain new followers in the various settlements that decorated the nuclear wasteland. He chose Morpheus to act as the order's leader and he based them within the Cathedral, a surviving pre-war Christian cathedral in the ruins of Los Angeles, now known as Necropolis, where the members would gather in ceremonies and the Master could be looked after and protected without having to distance themselves from him. Beliefs The Children of the Cathedral believes that the Great War which destroyed human civilization was the result of human greed, selfishness, and corruption, but offered humanity a chance at rebirth and redemption to begin anew with the creation of a new society built from scratch. The core idea of the order is that Unity, the event in which humanity is turned into one perfect indestructable race, will be carried out by the wills of the Master, but he must be pleased and worshipped if such an event is to happen. The Order of the Cathedral have faith that Master will bring about unity through the Nexus of Rebirth and all worthy humans will be chosen by the Master and baptized into becoming evolved next generation humans. Once all of humanity has evolved, they will have reached the next stage of evolution and the Age of Peace will be ushered bringing an end to war and conflict as a whole. In order to spread their influence and the idea of Unity, the Children use any means to accomplish this from establishing hospitals to heal both the body and the spirit of those who enter to assaulting cities and other settlements with the aid of Nightkins. Stucture The lowest ranking members of the Cathedral cult were "Initiates", used as menial workers or indoctrinated cannon fodder, used against the enemies of the cult whenever nightkin involvement was deemed unnecessary. An initiate that has completed his assigned tasks could be elevated to the rank of Scribe or Scholar, the latter tasked with spreading the gospel of the Holy Flame and sent as healers throughout the wastelands to build up support for the cult and prepare weapon stockpiles for the imminent invasion. This lowest ranking group is commonly referred to as Acolytes. Servitors were the "officers" of the cult, who have undergone intense brainwashing and indoctrination in the Inner Sanctum of the Cathedral and whose faith is unquestioned. They are given vital assignments and considered trustworthy enough to know of the true foundation of the cult - the Master. A separate caste, the High Order, grouped Servitors who were tasked with the most delicate of assignments. Elders were the leaders, ensuring that Cathedral operations ran smoothly, sometimes operating in the field (as was the case with Jain). The most well known figure is certainly Father Lasher, who disciplined the members of the cult and was a firm believer in not sparing the prod. The Children of the Cathedral were led by a man called Morpheus, who was one of the first men converted by the Master to his ideology. A devout, intelligent and loyal man, Morpheus was tasked with overseeing the Children's operations and ensuring the indoctrination. He answered directly to Richard Grey aka the Master. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Religions